Emma's Journey to Overwatch
by something.you.dont.know
Summary: Emma "Storm" Mason is a young adult who had a hard childhood. Her father and older brother were killed during the Omnic Crisis when she was 5. Then, recently her mother was assassinated by Talon's most efficient assassin:Widowmaker. Emma sets out on her own to make wrongs right, but the question is, will she make it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hey all! This is a new story based off the video game-Overwatch. Please enjoy! (Note-This is an AU where Overwatch never split up or got banned.)**

The house started to rattle, but 5-year-old Emma Mason paid no attention. She was playing with her toys as the very foundation of the house started to shake. But Emma was no ordinary girl. She had the power of the four basic elements. Water, fire, air, and earth. Her parents encouraged her to keep it under wraps though. This was the reason Emma was homeschooled. Emma's father and 16-year-old brother tried not to panic, as not to startle the young girl. The sky was darkening. But this was no storm. This was war. More specifically, the Omnic Crisis. The upheaval, where robots turned against humans and started to attack.

"Sweetie?" Emma's father urged. "Can you go play with your toys in the storm cellar? I think it's going to rain."

Emma looked up. "Sure!" She giggled.

Emma gathered up her toys and went to open the door to the cellar. Before she got there, the front door opened.

"Is mom-" Emma began to inquire as she turned around.

But what she saw at the door, wasn't her mother. It was an Omnic. It was tall, towering over 6 ft, and it had a large body, made entirely of various sizes of squares and rectangles. Emma yelped and hid behind the wall separating the kitchen from the front entryway.

"Hello, sir." Emma's father tried to be civil. "What can I do for you?"

There was no doubt her father's voice was shaking. He was panicking on the inside, yet he didn't show it. The Omnic didn't reply. There was a loud bang, then the sound of Emma's mom's china shattering.

"NO!" Emma's brother screamed.

Another bang, and the sound of mechanical laughter. The front door slammed, and the house was silent. Emma waited. She kept in her hiding spot, and waited for her father or her brother to come get her, and comfort her. She waited for them to come hug her close, and assure her that everything would be okay. But deep down, she knew they wouldn't. Deep down, she knew the Omnic had killed her father and her brother, but she didn't want to go look. She wanted to close her eyes, and wake up, where her father would scoop her into his arms, and tickle her. She would laugh until there were tears pricking her eyes, and her sides hurt. She wanted to be at the dinner table, with her brother entertaining her with his incredibly creative stories and games. But Emma wasn't stupid. And she wasn't blind. She hid under her innocent cover for protection. But not even that would protect her this time.

The doorbell rang at the small house Emma lived at with her mom, Lauren. Emma had just recently turned 18 but was scared to leave her mom, for fear she would commit suicide. In the past 13 years when her father and brother died, her mom had tried to commit suicide many times, either backing out for Emma, or Emma downright stopping her. Lauren always burst into tears after she tried, and Emma would console her. Emma and Lauren moved almost straight after the accident.

"There would be too many memories!" Her mom had wailed.

Emma answered the door to see a woman, with blue skin.

"Can I help you?" Emma questioned.

"Yes." The woman answered. "The name's Amélie. I'm looking for Lauren Mason. Is she here?"

"That's me." Lauren voiced from behind Emma. "What can I help you with?"

"Yes, I had a question-"

Lauren turned around. "Emma, would you please finish making dinner while I talk to this lady?"

Emma nodded and headed into the kitchen.

"As I was saying," Amélie continued. "I've been going around, looking for victims of the Omnic crisis, and I was wondering what happened to your husband?"

"Oh…" Lauren's voice dropped. "I'm not exactly sure, just he was shot by an Omnic." Lauren mumbled.

"Shot you say?" Amélie pondered.

Emma didn't catch the last part of what Amélie had said. Then, there was a sound that had haunted her nightmares. Emma skidded into the entryway and saw her mother, dead.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Emma shouted.

"Adieu, chérie." Was all Amélie said before disappearing.

Emma left the entryway and got on her computer. She began furiously researching the blue-skinned woman, while tears poured down her face. She came up with "Widowmaker", an assassin that works for Talon.

"Widowmaker." Emma sneered.

The name tasted sour as she said it. Emma packed stuff she would need, then ran off. The deaths of her loved ones had turned her dark. From now on, she trusted no one. She would fight for what's right in the world, and most importantly, she would never let anyone know who she really was.

Emma had found an empty warehouse and set to work. After a few weeks, she had crafted a maroon and black suit with the name "Storm" sewn on the side. Emma had decided to take a call name so no one would know her. And Storm seemed appropriate because of how she was feeling, and her powers. She had also crafted a pair of maroon goggles to hide her eyes and a fast-firing pistol for emergencies. Soon, she left the warehouse to start her life as Storm.

Emma was gone.

 **A/N-Yayayay! So the next few chapters will be in Overwatch's point of view. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Lol I just saw a review that made my day! Thank you GG for that! That mad me happy! On with the story!**

"Jesse! Status!" Winston's voice called through the communicator.

"We're almost at the site of the mission." Jesse McCree smoothly replied.

Agents McCree, Genji, Pharah and Tracer were traveling by speedboat to a mission on the harbor. Rouge Omnics were attacking the tourists there. Tracer was driving the boat, raising her head so the wind blew through her spiky hair. Pharah rolled her eyes.

"Look! There it is!" Genji called over the wind.

Ahead of the four agents, there was indeed an island. Even from far away, they could tell there was chaos on the island. As they got closer, the screams of panic were getting louder. The agents cringed at the sound as they arrived. They all leaped out of the boat, weapons armed and ready.

"GO GET OUT OF HERE!" A female voice was yelling above the chaos.

The agents looked for the source of the voice. What they found shocked them. The girl looked no more than 18 or 19 and had a messy bun falling out with every shot she took. With a maroon and black suit and goggles, there was no telling who she was. She was attacking the Omnics with what seemed like all the anger she had stored up inside herself. Genji jumped in the air and knocked the girl out of range of the Omnics. She shouted angrily at him, and leaped right back into action. McCree, Pharah, and Tracer joined the fight as well. The girl let out a wail of agony as the Omnic shot her in both of her legs, and her stomach. She collapsed on the ground, whimpering in pain. She was hovering her hand over each of her wounds. That seemed to soothe her. She jumped back up, her wounds still bleeding. She shouted nonsense as the Omnic shot her in the arm. She stuck out her other arm and all the Omnics exploded into a flaming shower of sparks. The agents were shocked. This girl was obviously not normal. She collapsed, panting hard. They walked over to her, and Tracer kneeled at her side.

"What's your name?" Tracer asked.

"I go by Storm." Storm snarled.

"No need for hostility. We're here to help." Pharah gave a gentle smile.

"I don't need he-help." Storm stuttered.

"Yes, you do." McCree insisted.

Storm gave a little nod, her body shaking from the blood loss.

"We have to get her to Mercy." Genji told the others.

"Can you stand?" Pharah asked her.

Storm shook her head. Pharah stuck out a hand and Storm took it, leaning on Pharah for support. Storm was surprisingly light for a young adult.

"She's starving herself." Pharah thought alarmingly.

Once everyone was on the boat, they set off on their journey to Watchpoint: Gibraltar, one of the Overwatch bases where they were located at the moment. Storm reached into her bag and pulled out three strips of rough, white cloth, that was drenched with blood almost immediately. She was consent to this though and leaned back. Storm crossed her arms and looked at the agent suspiciously. She broke the silence a few moments later.

"What made you want to help me?" Storm asked. There was no hostility in her voice this time. Only pure...curiosity.

"We're Overwatch." Tracer said from the front of the boat.

"We fight for good." Genji continued.

"And we wouldn't have just left ya to die." McCree finished.

"Overwatch? Never heard of 'em." Storm smirked.

She actually knew exactly who these people were. Her father had told her time and time again of the heroes that would save them. She was just sad he never got to see it happen. She just wanted something interesting to happen.

"Never heard of Overwatch?!" McCree asked in disbelief.

"You know? The heroes of the Omnic Crisis?" Tracer attempted.

Storm shook her head.

"Well then. I'm Ph-" Storm cut Pharah off.

"Pharah, McCree, Genji, and Tracer." Storm finished for her.

The agents looked at her in confusion.

"So do you, or do you not know who we are?" Genji asked.

"I do, I was just messing with you." Storm smiled.

"So you know all about us, how about you tell us about yourself?" McCree offered.

Storm's smile vanished. "I-I don't know…" Storm looked off into the distance.

"Or we can just sit in awkward silence the entire time." Genji said.

"Fine." Storm sighed. "My father and my brother were killed in the Omnic crisis. And a year ago, my mother was killed by a Talon assassin. So that's when I decided to set off on my own, and become Storm. Storm turned her leg inwardly to show the creative lettering, spelling out "Storm".

"What was your name before?" Tracer asked.

"Emma." Storm shook her head. "But Emma's gone. That's not who I am anymore."

There was a moment of silence. "We're here." Tracer broke the silence, and killed the engine.

The agents stood up and Pharah held out her hand for Storm to take. Storm gratefully took it and leaned on Pharah once again. Once they entered the base, Tracer started giving commands.

"Pharah, you take Storm to see Mercy. Genji, McCree, we will go explain to Winston, and give him the results of the mission.

The other three nodded. Pharah guided Storm to the hospital wing. When they got there, they found Mercy working on some new tech.

"No..no." She was muttering under her breath.

"Hi Mercy." Pharah greeted.

Mercy turned around and saw Storm. "What happened to her?!" Mercy exclaimed, getting up from her chair, and taking Storm's weight off of Pharah.

"She was the one that really accomplished the mission we just got back from.

"The rouge Omnics?" Mercy questioned, setting Storm on the nearest hospital bed.

"Yes." Pharah confirmed.

"How so?" Mercy asked. Storm looked about ready to pass out.

"She was there before we were, trying to get people to safety. She was using some kind of abilities, and that's why we thought I'd be safer to bring her to you rather than a hospital.

"You made the right decision." Mercy agreed.

"She says her dad and brother were killed in the Omnic Crisis, and her mom was murdered by a Talon assassin." Mercy nodded, mentally taking notes.

"Do you know which one?" Mercy inquired.

"She never said." Pharah said. "I feel bad for the poor thing. It looks like she's starving herself."

Mercy glanced at Storm for a moment. "I'll take care of her. She's in good hands. Now go rejoin the others." Pharah nodded and left the room.

"Winston?" Tracer called as she, McCree and Genji entered Winston's office.

"We're back from the mission. We have a mission report for you." Genji said, looking around.

Winston climbed down from the railing and landed in front of the three agents. "What happened?" Winston asked.

"Well, we got there and found someone there already fighting the chaos. She said she went by the name Storm and has been fighting evil since her mom was murdered by a Talon agent last year." Tracer explained. "She had taken many bullets and was losing a lot of blood. She was using some kind of magical abilities, so we thought it was more logical to bring her here than a regular hospital."

Winston nodded. "So where are her and Pharah now?"

"She couldn't walk, so Pharah walked her to the hospital wing with Mercy."

The door creaked open.

"Speak of the devil," McCree smirked. "There she is now."

"Hello, Pharah." Winston greeted.

"Hello," Pharah replied. "I presume they've already told you about Storm?"

Winston nodded and dropped his voice. "From what they were telling me, it sounds like she could make a good possible agent?"

Pharah shrugged. "If she gets the training, and she agrees, she could make a great ally or a punishing opponent."

"Do you think we could ask her once Mercy's done?"

Pharah blinked. "I mean it would be great to have her on the team, but she seemed pretty consent on her own."

Winston nodded. "I'll give it a shot." He conceded.

 **A/N-Yay! An even longer chapter in one day :P. Anyways, I was thinking of doing the same chapter in two different points of view. What do you think? I think I'll try it next chapter and if everyone hates it, then I won't do it again. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, and I'll see ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Sorry, this is kind of an uneventful chapter, but the next chapter is going to be an introduction to an antagonist. The next chapter should be up maybe tomorrow or Monday. It's going to be in the time frame of right after Storm's mother died. Enjoy btw :P**

Storm woke up and sat up saw IV wires connected to her. She blinked and took in her surroundings. Her goggles were laying on a table nearby, and she was still wearing her suit. Her bag of things was next to her goggles. She remembered the events of the previous day. She did a facepalm.

"Those bullets must've made me delirious or something!" She thought angrily. "Why did I come back with these people?!"

Storm looked back at the IV wires. They were injecting something into her arm.

"Painkillers." She presumed.

Storm couldn't really move, and tearing off the IV wires would cause her immense pain. Storm inwardly sighed. She had basically trapped herself. Mercy opened the door.

"Ah! You're awake." She observed.

Storm nodded and looked at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Mercy asked.

She couldn't voice her remarks to Mercy! Not when they'd been so kind to her. Storm shook her head.

"Nothing."

Mercy nodded but didn't say anything. Storm had the feeling Mercy didn't believe her.

"Winston would like to see you."

Storm nodded and started to get up when she remembered the IV wires.

"Can I take these off?" Storm asked.

"Oh yes," Mercy said "You should be fine by now. Here, let me help."

Mercy helped Storm remove the wires. Storm would've used fire to just burn them off, but Mercy probably wouldn't be very happy, and they didn't know Storm had powers yet. She had to keep some secrets. Storm walked down the hall to Winston's office with Mercy. There was no sign of anyone else, but there were shouts and cheers across the building.

"Winston said this was a private meeting, so I best get back to the hospital wing."

Storm nodded. "Thank you, for everything."

Mercy shrugged. "It's what I do. Just… take care of yourself, okay?"

"Okay. I'll try." Storm promised.

Mercy then turned and went back to the hospital wing. Storm took a deep breath, and entered. The room was alight, but Winston was nowhere to be seen.

"Winston?" Storm cautiously called.

There was a rattling of parts, and Winston appears.

"My apologies. I was working on a improved shield generator."

"That's cool." Storm said.

Winston shrugged. "Can you guess why I requested for you to be here?"

"Umm…" Storm thought for a moment. "Not really, no.

"Some agents seem to have taken a liking to you. They say you're not like others they've met before."

"Okayyyy" Storm said, confused by where he was going with this.

"That's why I'd like to interview you to become an Overwatch agent." Winston proposed.

"WHAT?" Storm said, jumping up. "What does, I work alone mean to you people?"

Winston waited until Storm calmed down. "It's just an interview." He said, remaining calm. "And you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I-I need some time to think. Can I give you my answer tomorrow?"

Winston nodded. "If you want to stay here, there are free quarters next to Tracers. They'd be yours if you accepted, and got accepted."

Storm sighed. "Whatever answer I give though, is final. No persuasion."

"Okay." Winston agreed.

Storm woke up at about 7 the next morning. She had slept on it and was ready to give Winston her answer. She got up and headed to Winston's office. She knocked, and the door swung open in front of her. Although as usual, no one was there. Storm walked in.

"Winston?" She called. "I'm ready to give you my answer!"

"Winston had gone out for the moment." A robotic voice rang throughout the room.

Storm jumped.

"I'm Athena," Athena said. "I'm Winston's AI system. Would you like me to take a message?"

"Sure." Storm agreed. "Tell him I'd like to become an agent." Storm confidently said.

"Okay," Athena said. "He'll tell you when the interview is."

"Also, if anyone needs me, I'll be on a walk."

"Okay. I'll pass along the message." Athena assured.

"Thank you, Athena." Storm said, leaving the room.

Storm was walking around, ignoring the stares and whispers that occurred when she passed.

"Is that an agent?" "I saw her come out of the base!" "She has a suit." "She looks like an agent." And other things they thought she couldn't hear.

Storm rolled her eyes. She wanted to yell, "I have ears you know!"

But she just kept quiet. One person had the nerve to approach her. "

"Are you an Overwatch agent?" He asked.

"Kind of." She shrugged and kept walking.

Storm had the feeling some people were following her, and that made her extremely uncomfortable. But she just kept walking. After a little bit, she went to a pond. She stuck the tips of her fingers in the water, and quickly lifted her arm into the air, displacing the water and making a few droplets fly into the air. They landed on the concrete behind her, making an unorganized speckled pattern. She did this a few times before she got bored, and left the pond. A little while past the pond, she came across a guitar player. Storm smiled and dropped a few coins into his case. He smiled and nodded his thanks to her. After walking for a little while longer, she came across some construction workers. One of them, she recognized as one of her childhood friends. She didn't have many, and she didn't really see the ones she did, but nevertheless, she decided to entertain herself. She used her water ability to sprinkle some water on top of his hard hat and snickered under her breath when he turned to his co-worker and asked if it was supposed to rain. She was kind of proud of herself for recognizing him, as they hadn't seen each other for so long. Suddenly her thoughts turned dark.

"No, that was Emma's friend. I'm starting a new life. I'm not Emma." She thought.

Storm suddenly got bored of her walk and decided to head back to the base to see if Winston was back yet. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Emma's friend's coworker tap Emma's friend on the shoulder and point at Storm. Storm felt very uncomfortable now and started running back to the base. Without meaning it, she activated her air powers, and it made her run extra fast past all the people. Looking at them as she ran by, she realized they didn't notice it was someone running. They probably just thought it was a strong gust of wind. Tears started spilling out of Storm's eyes. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop them. Before she knew it, she was at the entrance of the base. Storm wiped her eyes before entering. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. As she looked into it, she didn't see fierce Storm, she saw scared, timid, little Emma. The Emma that came to be right after her father died. Storm shook her head and rubbed her eyes. But the image wouldn't go away.

"Emma is dead." Storm growled. And with that, the image was gone. Emma was inside Storm. Fighting to escape, and take control. Storm wouldn't let her. This would be worse than any enemy she would have to face in Overwatch. This was someone who knew all her strengths and weaknesses.

Herself.

 **A/N:Yay! Again, the next chapter is set right after Lauren was killed. Be expecting that soon! And I know I said I'd do two different POVs, but there wasnt really another POV I wanted to do for this one. I'll do it when it kind of makes sense to see both sides of the story.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Cam**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-So this is the introduction to a new antagonist. Sure she might not seem bad now, but I've got some ideas... Sorry for the shorter chapter. The interview will be next chapter, and I'm almost in winter break, so chapters will come along much quicker. Also, let me know if you want a Christmas special. I'll probably do it anyways, but it'll be Emma flashing back to a time when she had Christmas with her entire family. So let me know soon, so I can get started on it. Thanks 3 and enjoy!**

A woman was frantically punching the buttons on her phone. She put the phone up to her ear and started pacing across the room.

"Hello, and thank you for calling We Call It-Phone Service. This is Dave. How can I help you?" A man answered the phone glumly.

"I need to speak to your manager." The woman commanded by the phone.

There was talk that she couldn't make out before a new voice spoke.

"Hello?" It questioned.

"Louis!" The woman sighed in relief.

"Abigail?" Louis questioned. "It's nice to hear from you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Same to you." Abigail said. "I presume you know why I call?"

"No…" Louis stretched out the word. "Am I supposed to?"

"YES!" Abigail shouted. "Lauren is dead. I need to take over the payment for Emma.

"Oh…" Louis started to sound nervous. "Yeah, she uh, she turned in her phone to the other franchise the other day. Said she wouldn't be needing it where she was going."

"WHAT?!" Abigail screamed. "Are you telling me, that my husband, my sister, my brother-in-law, and my nephew are all dead, and I have no way to reach my only living blood-relative?!"

Louis cringed. "We couldn't stop her! If she didn't want her phone, we have no right to make her keep it!"

Abigail started to hyperventilate.

"Abigail! It's okay! I'll-I'll help you find her." Louis cried.

Abigail's breathing slowed to a normal pace. "You're right," Abigail said. "You're right. I'm sure she's fine. She's 18 after all. Thank you."

"Sure. I'll come over tomorrow." Louis assured

If Louis could time-travel, he would. 24 hours ago, he told Abigail he would help her find her lost niece. Sure it was nice, but Louis had no idea Abigail would pull him on a plane to go where Lauren and Emma lived. Whenever he tried to protest, Abigail would remind him of his promise. He kept whispering to himself,

"We'll find her, we'll find her."

But no matter how many times he said it, Louis couldn't make himself believe it. A few hours later, they were driving to the house where Lauren was murdered. Before the house even came into view, Louis saw police cars stretched out along the border of the house.

"Abigail-" Louis said in shock.

"I know," Abigail said, grimly.

After driving a few moments more, they both got out of the car. They only took a few steps, when a policeman approached them.

}Hey! This is a crime scene!" He said, attempting to push them backward.

"We mean no harm, officer. We have just come to look for my niece." Abigail explained.

"Oh, you're family. No one's in the house, I can assure you that. But there's something I want you to see. Let's see if you can help us decode it." The officer beckoned them with his hand toward the house.

Abigail followed, like a puppy. Louis hesitated, then sighed before following suite.

Inside the house, it immediately smelt like death. The officers didn't even try to cover up the stench. The policeman leading them took no notice, while Louis and Abigail crinkled their noses. But something distracted them from the smell. It was what the policeman wanted them to see. In giant letters, there was a message written with blood on the wall.

It read, "This is not over yet, Widowmaker!"

The writing had no signature, but Abigail recognized her niece's handwriting in an instant.

"Who is Widowmaker?" Abigail demanded.

"Widowmaker is an assassin that works for Talon. When we heard Lauren was killed in her home, we believed her daughter had something to do with it. When we got here, we found this, and some interesting footage on their security cameras." The police officer told them.

Now, Emma and Lauren were not that rich, but Emma had two security cameras installed, to make sure her mom didn't hurt herself. One in the front entryway, and one in the living room. The policeman got out his tablet and played the footage. It showed Emma answering the door for Widowmaker, and Lauren coming. They saw Lauren send Emma away, and Widowmaker pulling out her gun. Widowmaker then proceeded to shoot Lauren, and Emma skidded into the room. They watched as Emma tried to run at Widowmaker, but she disappeared. The front entry camera went dead, but it showed Emma in the living room, painting the message, and researching something. Emma then disappeared from the shot and didn't reappear, except for a blur running across the screen. The footage then ended.

"She...she ran away." Abigail was on the verge of tears. "How are we supposed to find her now? She could be anywhere!" Abigail gasped. "She could be _dead!_ "

Louis tried to calm Abigail.

"You! You have done nothing to help me!" Abigail proceeded to take her anger out on Louis. "Go back to your phone shop! I'll find her myself if it's the last thing I do!"

Abigail stormed out of the house. Louis sighed. Good thing she had left him with money for the plane ride back. The officer gave him a sympathetic look, before turning back to his coworkers.

"I'm sure she'll find Emma...right?" He whispered.

 **A/N:Boom. Again, sorry for the shorter chapter. Please vote for Christmas special!**


End file.
